A New Start
by Sheerios
Summary: Honeypaw is the daughter of Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, but no-one takes any notice of her, and she's always getting into trouble, yet the real trouble is just beginning to unfold...
1. Honeypaw's Mistake

**Honeypaw: Haycorn does not own any Characters from Warriors. They mostly all belong to the Erin Hunters.**

**Me: Start the story already.**

**Honeypaw: Okay, okay, gosh.**

***Snakepool pads in.***

**Snakepool: HERBS! HERBS! HERBS! **

**Honeypaw: Be quiet, Snakepool.**

**Snakepool: HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO YOUR MENTOR-"**

**Me *pulls out a Glock 21* Snakepool...**

**Snakepool: Okay, whatever you say, Haycorn.**

**Me: That's more like it. :D**

**Honeypaw: Can we start?**

****"Just shut up, for Starclan's sake, and go collect the herbs." Hissed Snakepool, his amber eyes gleaming with malice. His claws were out, and grinding the gravelly ground.

"Fine! I'll do just that." spat Honeypaw, her light amber tail flicking in tension. Her soft green eyes were no longer soft, they were a harsh ivy green. Honeypaw stomped out, pointedly kicking dust at her mentor. Why don't Sandpaw and Sunnypaw get yelled at by _their _mentors? I should get a little more respect, being Bramblestar and Squirrelflight's kits. thought Honeypaw, padding through the fern tunnel.

"What's wrong, Honeypaw?" asked Dappledpaw, padding over, his blue eyes worried.

Oh, great! Now the scaredy-cat Dappledpaw is in a talkative mood.

"Oh, nothing, Dapples! Just that old Snakey is in a grump!" hissed Honeypaw, turning on him.

"Fine. I just wanted to help." he said, his eyes full of hurt. He whipped around and ran off.

"I'm sorry, Dapples! I didn't mean..." she stopped, knowing there would be no point. Her tail drooped, now trailing in the leaf litter.

Now everyone is upset at me! Even _Sunnypaw, _who was the gentlest, kindest cat in the clan, just because I called her a Beetlebrain when she trod on my herbs by accident.

Honeypaw glumly began gathering Borage leaves. At least they would be used, because Cinderheart was going to have Lionblaze's kits any day now!

That thought cheered her up, as she gazed across the border at Windclan's territory.

Movement caught her eye. A lean smokey grey shape shot across the hills, pursuing a fluffy brown rabbit. She watched the muscles on his legs flex, as if in slow motion. His long tail streamed out from behind him. I wonder what it would be like if i joined Windclan? Or Riverclan? Or maybe even Shadowclan! I could join them if I wanted. A new cat is a good win, but a medicine cat apprentice? A great win for any clan! She thought, her head clouding with new ideas and thoughts.

"Uh, can I help you?" came a deep voice.

Honeypaw snapped out of her thoughts. The grey tom was staring at her, his head cocked in curiosity. His grey eyes gleamed. At his paws lay the rabbit.

"Oh! Sorry. I was just thinking about... things." she said, flustered to be caught in her zone out.

"Can I help you?" he repeated, with a more aggression.

"Sorry, no. I'm Honeypaw, by the way." she said, still flustered. She looked him up and down.

The veins on his muscular legs stood prominent underneath his short fur. His face was slightly thinner than most cats, and his sharp ears stood pricked.

"I'm Falconpaw, apprentice of Onestar of Windclan." He said proudly, puffing his chest out.

_How arrogant! Well, I can fix that! _She thought, with a tinge of competitiveness. She took a few steps forward.

"I am medicine cat apprentice, daughter of Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, sister of Sunnypaw and Sandpaw. Grand-daughter of the great Firestar. Cousin of Jayfeather, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze." she said, standing straighter, to emphasise the point.

"Oh, why, your majesty, the great. May I be honoured enough as to tell you to GET OUT OF MY TERRITORY!" he mewed fiercely, baring his teeth.

"But I'm not-" she spluttered, his comeback unexpected. She looked down, and realised that in the few steps she had taken, she had passed the border line. "Oh, I'm sorry! I never meant-" she was cut off when she realised that Falconpaw was no longer looking at her, but something behind her.

"Honeypaw! What do you think your doing?! Over the border, AND talking to this Windclan apprentice!"

Honeypaw turned, knowing who she was going to see.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" hissed Bramblestar, his amber eyes flashing.

"Oops?" Honeypaw meowed meekly, flattening herself to the ground.

"COME WITH ME!"


	2. Trouble at Camp

**Me: I do not own any Erin Hunter Warriors Characters. But I, Haycorn, may own a few….**

**Honeypaw: Why do I have to get into trouble?**

**Me: Sorry, that's just how it goes.**

"Honeypaw, I am extremely disappointed in you." Bramblestar mewed, his amber gaze stern.

"But, Father, I have done nothing wrong!" protested Honeypaw, her green gaze meeting amber.

"Nothing wrong? Apart from sneaking away from your duties, talking and showing off about your heritage to a Windclan cat on THEIR territory? You call that nothing?" He said, loosing his calm. His eyes flashed, and his long, dark claws ground the sandy floor.

"Firstly, I was NOT shirking work, and secondly, It was an _accident _that I sent into their territory. And besides, that Falconpaw was a snobby show-off." she objected, her eyes flashing in turn.

"I will have none of that excuses nonsense. I will order Dustpelt to keep an eye on you. No going out of camp for a few days. You have commitments in camp, not chatting to a Windclan apprentice." he said, a note of finalist in his voice. Honeypaw knew there was no use arguing, but she was too proud to give up.

"The deputy? You seriously need the deputy to keep an eye on the medicine cat apprentice? Get a life, Bramblestar." she hissed, and stormed out of his den, tail up.

As she padded across camp, her tail drooped, and trailed in the sand. The light of rebellion left her flora eyes. She trotted over to the fresh-kill pile and helped herself to a squirrel, then settled down in a patch of sunlight to eat.

She heard paw steps behind her, and she turned.

"What's wrong, Honeypaw? Why so glum?" A big golden cat lay down next to Honeypaw. He licked her ears affectionately. She didn't duck away, like she did with all other cats who tried to lick her. She liked him, and they were family, after all.

"Hey, Lionblaze. Oh, it's just Bramblestar. You know how he is." she sighed, returning the greeting. His amber eyes were soft, and calmed her.

"Yeah." was his only answer. His eyes now had a clouded, faraway look to them.

"So, Lionblaze, how is Cinderheart?" she asked, changing the subject onto his mate. Lionblaze snapped out of his thoughts and visibly perked up.

"Oh, she is great, Honeypaw! Thanks for asking. I am so exited and nervous!" he said, working his paws up and down in sudden anticipation. His amber eyes gleamed with pride.

"Calm down, Lionblaze, she could be in kit any day now, so she needs a comforting, stable tom to assist her." she soothed, her green eyes cool. She flicked her tail on his muzzle, as to calm him.

"Assist her!? As in when she is kitting?!" his excitement turned to horror, clearly showing by the look in his eyes.

Typical toms. Willing to risk their lives over a paw step over a border, but not even willing to be in the same den with a kitting she-cat. She thought, snorting.

"No, Lionblaze. Just someone there for support, someone she knows she can trust to always be there for her." she purred in amusement, her green eyes warm She pushed the untouched squirrel to Lionblaze. "Here, take this to her. She'll be starving." Honeypaw suggested, amusement still in her voice.

"Thanks, Honeypaw. What would I ever do without you?" he mewed gratefully, picking up the prey. As he padded towards the nursery, he flicked his tail in thanks.

Honeypaw sighed and helped herself to a mouse.

As she chewed the tasty, plump kill, she retrieved the thoughts from her mind.

What is she joined another clan? She wondered what it would be like, having to start from the bottom ranking again, working her way up the pecking order.

"Honeypaw! Honeypaw!" The piercing yowl cut into her thoughts. She stood up, gulping the last remains of the mouse, and padded over to where the yowl had come from.

"Yes, Snakepool?" she asked as she approached, a note of resignation in her voice.

"I want you to see to Dappledpaw and Whitewing. They have thorns in their pads, and I'm going to have a nap." Snakepool yawned, revealing broken, yellow teeth, and padded off to her private den.

"Okay." Honeypaw sighed-yet again- and made her way to the medicine cat den where the patients were waiting.

Dappledpaw's calico body was hunched in pain, whilst Whitewing, his mentor was standing straight.

"Oh, thank Starclan you've come. We were at the bramble thicket, and poor Dappledpaw here got tangled in the bramble vines. I tried to pull him out, and got a small thorn in my pad, but he has a real whopper in his paw." she explained, lifting a paw to show the wound. Honeypaw grunted and sniffed Whitewing's paw. She then found the head of the thorn and gripped it in her teeth, then gently pulled it out. Like Whitewing had said, it wasn't very big.

"Now just give that paw a good lick, and come back tomorrow, so I can check it's not infected. And don't put too much pressure on it!" she called after Whitewing. Then she turned to Dappledpaw.

"Hi, Dappledpaw. How's that paw going?" she asked softly, knowing that he was sensitive about earlier that day.

"Fine, thanks." he replied, raising his head, blinking his blue eyes drowsily. Honeypaw sniffed his paw, and repeated the procedure that she had down tim Whitewing, only putting more care, and being more gentle, as the thorn was bigger. As she slid it out, she saw him flinch.

"Now, give that paw a lick, and come back tomorrow, so I can check it's not infected. You might want to tell Whitewing to take training easy until give you the all clear. No battle practice, understand? Now, I'm sure Whitewing will understand also." Honeypaw advised gently, nudging him up.

...

That night, as soon as Honeypaw lay down in her nest, her eyes were closed, and she was in a world of dreams


	3. Visit to the Nursery

**Honeypaw: Haycorn does not own the idea of Warrior cats- I've the credit to the Erins. But most of the characters belong to the Erins.**

**Me: Thank-you, Honeypaw, for mentioning that!**

**Honeypaw: No probs! :D**

******Honeypaw: Drat!**

"Honeypaw? Honeypaw!"

Honeypaw sleepily blinked her eyes open, then sat up. Sunlight was streaming through her mini-den, casting streaks of light onto the sandy floor. She looked up, with brighter eyes. Dappledpaw was gazing down at her, his blue eyes clear.

"I have come to get my paw checked. Whitewing is waiting in the Medicine Den." Dappledpaw explained, tilting his head.

"O-okay, sure." she mumbled, her mouth thick. She drowsily stood up, and shook moss off her silky pelt, and followed the tom through to the main den.

Whitewing was frustratedly pacing out and in of the den, and stopped when she saw Honeypaw. The worried look in her blue eyes dissolved, and was replaced with a relieved look. She sat down, and held her injured paw out. Honeypaw sniffed it, making sure she had kept it clean.

"You'll be fine, Whitewing. Just don't work it too much over the next few days, let it heal." Honeypaw advised, with a sweep of her tail.

"Thanks, Honeypaw! I don't know what I'd do without you." Whitewing purred, flicking her white tail on Honeypaw's muzzle.

Honeypaw purred at her, remembering that they were related. Then she turned to Dappledpaw. His long calico fur shone in the light, and his blue eyes were dark pools of happiness.

"Okay, Dappledpaw. Let me check that injury." she mewed, padding over to him. He held his paw out, and she checked it.

"I can see some small signs of infection, so I'm just going to put some Burdock on that, just to ward off the signs." she commented, padding further into the den, looking at the stone shelves, trying to find the distinctive long, slender, brown roots of the Burdock plant. When she finally found them, she nipped a small root and brought it over, along with a Y shaped stick. She picked up the burdock root and started chewing it into a poultice, then applying a thin layer on the wound. She flinched at its bitter taste. She then picked up the stick in her jaws, and placed the V part around his paw. After positioning it right, she pulled the stick up, breaking the cobwebs that made it's home in the stick. She patted it down.

"There. The cobwebs will just keep the burdock in place." She explained. "Better tell Whitewing that you can't do training until it heals. Come back tomorrow, it should be healing up soon." Honeypaw now ordered, stepping away from her patient.

"Thanks, Honeypaw! You are a great Medicine Cat, you know that?" Dappledpaw blinked fondly at the other apprentice. Honeypaw grew hot under her fur.

"Don't forget to come back." she mumbled, turning away, her fur still prickling.

Behind her, she could hear Dappledpaw limping away. Honeypaw pulled the herbs out, taking them just outside the den to sort them.

She sighed as she watched Blossomfall's new kits scampering around, getting under everyone's paws.  
Honeypaw pushed the herbs back into the den, and decided to visit the Nursery, to visit the queens and see if they needed anything.  
As she padded over, she noticed the hunting patrol come in, lead by Squirrelflight come in. She nodded to them, before disappearing behind the screen.

"Hey Honeypaw!" Cinderheart mewed, looking up from washing her paws. Her blue eyes gleamed at the arrival of a friend.

"Hello, Cinderheart! Is everything okay? Do you need anything?" Honeypaw asked, padding over to lick Cinderheart's head.

"No thanks. But I think Blossomfall needs something to help her sleep." Cinderheart suggested, nodding to where Blossomfall was sitting.

"Hi, Blossomfall. Cinderheart thought you needed something to help you sleep." Honeypaw reported, sitting down next to the young queen.

"She did? Oh, well it's just these two. Always wriggling in the nest." Blossomfall gestured to Plumkit, Snowkit and Patchkit, who were playing catch. A small, dark-grey kit raced up, her amber eyes shining.

"I just caught Patchkit!" She boasted, practically bouncing with excitement.

"Plumkit." Blossomfall warned, but her eyes were soft with affection.

Another kit raced up, but this one was a big dark tabby grey with tufty white ears.

"But I rolled you over, Plumkit!" Patchkit compared, light yellow eyes sparkling.

A white kit with dark grey tabby paws, tail-tip, locket and ears stumbled over. Her hazel-green eyes were clouded, as if she was far away.

"Hello, Snowkit! What are you playing with Plumkit and Patchkit?" Honeypaw asked gently, bending down slightly.

"Um, well...we played catch, then Shadowclan invaders, then catch again." she explained, her ears flicking madly one way and another.

Honeypaw purred. It was hard to believe that 12 moons ago, she was in the Nursery, as a helpless newborn.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud yowl. Honeypaw whipped around. It had come from Cinderheart. Her grey flank rippled, and she yowled again.

Cinderheart's kits were coming!


	4. Cinderheart's Dilemma

**Me: I do not own the Warriors idea- or do I? Most characters are by the Erins, yet some are mine.**

**Honeypaw: Yeah, yeah, whatever.**

**Me: Like you! Mwhahaha. You are mine. So is Dapples, Falcon and other people.**

"Cinderheart! Blossomfall, it might be best if you take your kits out of the Nursery. And Daisy, could you please help reassure her whilst I get herbs?" Honeypaw ordered, waiting for Daisy's nod before leaving.

Honeypaw quickly padded into the medicine den, and found Chamomile, Juniper, Lamb's Ear, and Borage. She quickly glanced into Snakepool's nest area to see if her temperamental mentor was there. The nest was empty. Honeypaw hurried back to Cinderheart.

Lionblaze had just entered the clearing, back from a hunting patrol. Dappledpaw raced to the tom, informing him of his mate's condition. Honeypaw sighed, and entered the Nursery. Cinderheart was lying on her nest, her teeth clamped around a stick. Daisy looked up.

"I thought she might need the stick..." Daisy suggested.

"Good thinking." Honeypaw mewed, placing down the herbs.

Cinderheart cried out as her flank rippled, and she bit down on the stick. One wet bundle slid onto the moss. Daisy darted forward, nipping the sac, and licking it's fur the wrong way, to warm it up.

Cinderheart panted. "Water." She croaked. Honeypaw stuck her head outside.

"Get Cinderheart some water." She instructed Lionblaze. The fidgety tom nodded, and raced out of camp.

"Don't worry, Lionblaze is getting some water for you." Honeypaw explained to the she-cat.

Cinderheart yowled again, crunching down on the stick. Another kit slid out. Honeypaw nipped the sac, and rubbing it's fur backwards.

The kit Daisy was licking mewled strongly. Daisy put it at it's mother's belly.

The kit Honeypaw was licking whimpered, and she placed it with the other kit.

Cinderheart grunted, and another kit slid out. Daisy nipped, and licked. It growled.

Cinderheart's flank gave a final heave, and one last kit slid out, and the stick cracked and splintered. Honeypaw nipped the sack, and licked and licked the kit. It didn't move. It was a stillborn kit.

Lionblaze raced in, a huge piece of moss dripping wet. He gave it to Cinderheart, and she licked it. Lionblaze noticed the kits. He swelled with pride.

"I am pleased to announce that you have two toms, and a little she-cat." Honeypaw mewed, looking at the kits. One was golden, like her father, one was a black tom, and one was a big grey tom. Lionblaze purred.

"What should we call them?" He whispered. Cinderheart looked up at him with adoring blue eyes.

"What about Sunkit?" Cinderheart pointed to the golden she-cat.

"Whatever you want." Lionblaze purred, licking the kit.

"And Ragingkit." Cinderheart waved her tail over the big grey tom.

"Welcome, Ragingkit." Lionblaze nosed the tom.

"And... and Hollykit." Cinderheart gestured to the black tom.

Lionblaze blinked with pleasure. "Hollyleaf, I'll never stop believing in you. And as I shall believe in Hollykit here." Lionblaze nosed the ebony tom. Hollykit yowled, and swiped out with his paw, catching Lionblaze on the nose. "Always the fighter." His amber eyes glistened with pride. Honeypaw purred for the happy family, and gave Cinderheart the herbs, not needing to explain their uses to the sort-of former medicine cat.

Honeypaw bristled as Snakepool strode into camp. "You!" Snakepool hissed, pointing to Dappledpaw. "Are an abomination!"


	5. The Gathering

Honeypaw bristled. "What has Dappledpaw done?" she hissed, defending her friend. He glanced at her gratefully with deep blue eyes.

"A prophecy from Starclan! That Dappledpaw will kill Bramblestar. The omen was a leaf on a bramble bush." Snakepool hissed, his amber eyes blazing.

"Calm down, Snakepool. Bramble bushes always have leaves. And what has a leaf got to do with Dappledpaw?" Honeypaw rolled her eyes. Snakpool commonly found 'omens' of everything.

"Leaves can be dappled by sunlight." Snakepool argued, padding into his den.

Honeypaw snorted.

_One moon later_

Honeypaw pressed close to Squirrelflight as they raced through the forest to the island. They shakily made their way across the fallen log, meeting the other clans there. As they emerged into the dusk-lit clearing, Honeypaw was overjoyed to see Sunpaw and Kestrelpaw, the Riverclan and Windclan medicine cat apprentices.

"Honeypaw! Great to see you!" Kestrelpaw mewed, his brown-and-white fur glowing in the light, his amber eyes flashing.

"Kestrelpaw! Great to see you too!" Honeypaw greeted, her light ginger tail flicking.

"Don't forget I'm here!" Sunpaw joked, his deep ginger-and-white pelt dark in the fading light. His green eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Oh, Sunpaw, how could I ever forget about you?" Honeypaw purred, relieved to be with her close friends again.

"I'm not Sunpaw anymore! I'm a full medicine cat now!" The young tom mewed excitedly. "I'm Sunpool!"

"That's great news, Sunpool! That's a great name! I hope my name is as good as yours!" She meowed, happy for her friend.

"And I'm Kestrelskies! My mentor has retired, he's here as an elder tonight!" Kestrelpaw added anxiously, wanting to be included. His fur was all fluffy with excitement.

Honeypaw congratulated the tom, and padded off, leaving the two toms to their own devices. A thin grey tabby she-cat padded up to her.

"Hello, Honeypaw! Do you know where Squirrelflight is?" She asked busily, looking around for her friend.

"I'm not sure, Pebblecloud. I think she's over by that boulder." Honeypaw gestured with her tail. Pebblecloud nodded her head in thanks, and padded in that direction. Honeypaw sighed, as she saw Ferretpaw with a bunch of other apprentices.

"Ferretpaw!" she called to the Windclan tom. The light grey tom turned, his blue eyes rimmed in a black mask. His fawn-brown back gleamed red in the dying sun.

"Honeypaw!" He called back, gesturing for her to come closer. She joined the pack of apprentices.

"Owlpaw, Greypaw." She nodded to his brother and sister, and turned back to the tom. "How's things been going in Windclan?" She asked, just before getting cut off by Ripplestar.

"Cats of all clans, we are all here, so let us begin the Gathering." He mewed grandly, swinging his striped tail. "Mistystar, would you like to report first?" He asked the Riverclan leader, she looked at him in surprise.

"Uh, okay. First of all, I am sad to report that Willowshine, our current medicine cat was mysteriously killed by rouges. We found her body just inside the border of our territory. And as you know, Mothwing is an elder now. We have a new medicine cat, Sunpool!" She said sadly, yet perking up when she mentioned the new Medicine cat. All the clans mewed in sadness for Willowshine, but yowled their support for the ginger tom. He licked his chest in embarrassment. "Prey is running well for Riverclan. That is all." Mistystar finished, her blue eyes gleaming in support for the tom, her son. Ripplestar stepped forward.

"I am sorry about Willowshine's death, but I hope Sunpool can serve you for many moons." The strong Shadowclan tom mewed, his green eyes flashing with sadness, then was replaced by happiness. "Flowerpetal has had a litter of kits, Horsekit, Skykit, Greenkit and Flamekit. Yellowflower has had a litter also, Oak-kit, Mousekit, Volekit and Jetkit. Our warriors found a fox on our territory, but Quickflash and Greyears chased it off." He nodded to his Deputy, Quickflash. The white tom puffed his chest out. Another cat, this time cream with dark grey ears, tail and paws puffed her chest out. "That is all." The silver tom finished, his black stripes standing out clearly in the moonlight. Bramblestar stood up.

"I am too, devastated about Willowshine. Sunpool is a great cat I know who will serve your clan to his fullest extent." Bramblestar dipped his head in sincerity. Honeypaw snorted, _The only reason Bramblestar knows about Sunpool is because I told him about Sunpool. _Honeypaw thought in disgust. "But, on a lighter tone, Cinderheart had had three kits, Ragingkit, Sunkit and Hollykit." All the clans mewed softly agreement. Cinderheart and Lionblaze were popular cats.

Onestar reported that there was a new medicine cat, Kestrelskies, two new warriors, Harespring and Herbpelt, and three new apprentices, Grasspaw, Jaypaw and Rabbitpaw.

After they called the meeting to an end, Honeypaw said good-bye to Ferretpaw, Kestrelskies and Sunpool. As she was leaving, she heard a voice. "Honeypaw... psst, Honeypaw!" She followed the voice behind the boulders, and saw Falconpaw. His smokey-grey pelt had a glossy sheen, and his light blue eyes were bright. "Meet me at the Twisted tree tomorrow dusk." He whispered, before whipping away.


End file.
